


Always a Thing of Wonder

by ErinDarroch, JustineGraham



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Brotherly Love, Conversations, F/M, Family, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Friendship, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinDarroch/pseuds/ErinDarroch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustineGraham/pseuds/JustineGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't be fooled; this may look like a conversation between Luke Skywalker and his sister, but it's really all about Han and Leia (like everything else we write). Well, there's a little bit of sibling bonding in there, too. ;) Post-RotJ one-shot that is a sort of follow-up to Truth and Consequences, and a companion to others we've written in this era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always a Thing of Wonder

“Ahh, _there_ he is,” Leia Organa released the breath she’d been holding and felt a flush of pleasure as she brushed against the distant but distinct energy of Han Solo she could detect through the Force. 

Keeping her eyes closed, she drew another deep breath of pine-scented Endor air and expelled it slowly. It was _definitely_ him. To Leia’s amazement, she’d discovered that Han’s presence in that mysterious dimension was as recognizable and familiar to her as the scent of his skin, the sound of his voice, or the touch of his hand. “I’ve got him,” she breathed, allowing a smile to touch her lips. Even as she spoke, though, she felt a slight wavering of the connection, as if merely thinking about the link between herself and Han caused it to become unstable. 

“That’s good, Leia.” Beside her, Luke Skywalker’s encouraging voice guided her efforts. “Now, don’t try to hold onto it. Just...let it be. See him in your mind, _feel_ his presence, and sense the life all around him.”

Leia listened to the young Jedi’s gentle instructions and felt a resurgence of the thrill she’d first experienced when she discovered that she _could_ feel Han’s presence, even from a great distance. Luke had seemed quietly impressed with the fact that, even at this early stage of exploring her Force abilities, she was able to detect Han’s distinct energy signature with relative ease. Although he hadn’t said as much, Leia knew he believed it had something to do with the bond that had developed between herself and the Corellian smuggler, a bond that had deepened exponentially beyond mere friendship in the months since their forced evacuation from the Alliance base on Hoth. She felt connected to Han in a way that simply didn’t exist between herself and any other person, not even Luke. 

_And Luke is my brother!_

That newly discovered and thoroughly astonishing fact intruded sharply into Leia’s consciousness and snapped her mind back to her body like an elastic tether stretched to its limit and then released. She opened her eyes and gave Luke an apologetic half-shrug. It wasn’t the first time her concentration had been disrupted by such mental wanderings since she’d first begun training with him five days ago. In the immediate aftermath of their victory over the Empire, Leia’s mind had been anything but serene. And even now, ten days after the battle, she had trouble staying mentally focused on a single idea when she had so many competing demands for her time and attention. 

Luke’s blue eyes met hers with an expression of affectionate amusement. “Don’t worry. You’re doing great,” he smiled. “In time, you’ll learn to balance all of your senses, and your own thoughts will become less intrusive. Try again.” 

Drawing a deep breath, Leia gave a slight nod and closed her eyes, but then decided to take a moment first, to steady herself and focus her mind, before making another attempt. Locating Han through that dimension was one thing; maintaining the connection with him, however, was another matter. Distractions were numerous, and she found it difficult to buffer herself against interference from outside sources, as well as from her own mind. Her immediate surroundings—the warmth of the afternoon sun on her face, the trilling of birdsong, and the whisper of the wind through the trees—were relatively easy to screen out. It was all of the other stuff that crowded in, making concentration seem next to impossible. Her worries about the aftermath of the recent battle and the emerging need to chase down and eliminate Imperial remnants were never far from her mind, and when she wasn’t thinking about that she was thinking ahead to the burgeoning New Republic and the thrilling—but altogether daunting—prospect of helping to establish a new government. Bound up with those thoughts were concerns about her own future role, and Luke’s, as well as what Han and Chewbacca would be asked to do now that they’d accepted formal commissions with the Alliance, and where their respective duties would take them all. And, in the meantime, she was still grappling with the cataclysmic and mind-blowing revelation that Luke was, in fact, her twin brother, separated from her at birth, and that their father was a fallen Jedi knight, known and feared throughout the galaxy as the hated Sith lord Darth Vader. It was enough to rock even a Jedi master’s concentration, Leia reckoned, so she drew another deep breath and expelled it slowly before _reaching out_ with her mind once more. 

This time she found Han even faster and easier than before, and allowed another faint smile of satisfaction at the contact. It was so effortless, she marveled, and so deeply pleasurable to be able to lightly touch him with her mind, to know that he was out there somewhere, safe and well, and—if she could trust her newfound senses to read his emotional state accurately—he was feeling downright cheerful. She also knew that at least part of the reason for his good mood was the prospect of the evening ahead, which they were planning to spend together. In fact, she was feeling _quite_ cheerful about that objective herself…. 

Abruptly, and to Leia’s dismay, the fine tether broke as quickly as it had been established. Opening her eyes, she gave her brother another look of chagrin and shook her head. “I don’t think I’m very good at ‘staying in the moment,’” she confessed, privately hoping that Luke’s own skills didn’t extend to actual mind-reading. The mere thought of _that_ possibility made her blush.

“Not yet,” Luke agreed, giving her a reassuring smile. “But you will develop that skill in time, if you continue to practice daily. You’re doing so well already, and you’ve only just begun to tap into your abilities.” 

“I know,” she sighed. “I can actually see a little progress, even since yesterday. But you make it look so _easy_.”

Luke cast his eyes down and gave a modest half-shrug. “Well, practice makes progress, as they say. And over the past couple of years, I’ve done almost nothing _but_ practice—and try to learn as much as I can about the Jedi, of course.” He glanced up for a moment, and then his eyes shifted to a faraway gaze as he looked out over the edge of the precipice where they sat. 

Leia, too, turned her gaze out over the vast, swaying Endor forest at their feet. The level outcropping of rock where she and Luke were now seated was situated just above the tree line to their backs, at the top of a gentle slope that formed the apex of this particular peak. Looking out across the vista, Leia was struck again by the natural beauty of the forest moon. Bathed in strong afternoon sunlight, the myriad shades of green, grey and black gave way to flashes of silver as breezes swept over the treetops below, ruffling millions of leaves and giving the impression of an arboreal sea. Sunset vistas from this elevated retreat were always spectacular and, in the days since their triumph over the Empire, Leia had come here with Han almost every evening to enjoy the view, while catching up after long workdays spent apart.

She had a lot of catching up to do with Luke, too. Long before she’d discovered their familial link, he’d become one of her closest and most cherished friends, and she’d always enjoyed his company. He was unfailingly kind and gentle, and incredibly easy to talk to—perhaps because he listened so attentively and non-judgmentally, and seldom offered unsolicited advice. And after all they’d been through together, she trusted him completely. But ever since the indelible moment when he’d told her the truth about their shared paternity, they’d had little opportunity to really reconnect. That fraught conversation had thoroughly shaken Leia’s worldview, dismantled her self-image, and left her feeling deeply traumatized. She hadn’t spoken much to Luke for a few days after the battle, too stunned and upset by the implications to think coherently. She was, in fact, still reeling from the knowledge that Darth Vader was their biological father, and she’d made it clear to Luke that further discussions on that distressing topic were off the table, at least for the time being. In the meantime, they’d both been swept up in the important business of trying to bring the long war to a conclusive end. Even when they _had_ managed to talk, most of their conversations had been brief, snatched in passing, and centered on their responsibilities within the Alliance. Consequently, when they’d finally found themselves with schedules that coincided, she’d welcomed the opportunity to spend some time with him, especially since he’d offered to help her explore her burgeoning awareness of the Force.

“Why _now?”_ Leia spoke suddenly into the companionable silence, voicing a question that had been lingering in her mind for days. “Why haven’t I known about this aspect of myself before now, Luke? I can think of a few times over the past couple of years when a Jedi mind trick or two would’ve come in handy.” She looked at him, noting once again how somber he looked in his fitted dark clothing, and how much older he seemed now.

Luke smiled wryly at her remark, and turned his head to meet her gaze. The afternoon sun glinted off the few remaining strands of blond in his darkening hair and made his blue eyes look as clear as glass. He scanned her face, seeming to study her for a moment. “I think you _have_ been using your abilities, Leia,” he said at length. “Your abilities in the Force just manifest differently, perhaps. Mentally, you’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever encountered. For example, you know how you can easily find Han or Chewie through the Force, how clear they are to you?”

Leia nodded. “Yes. And I can find _you,”_ she reminded him. 

Luke flashed her a genuine grin. “Only because I allow you to find me. If I want to, I can cloak myself in the Force, make myself almost invisible. Except to Jedi masters, that is,” he added belatedly. 

Leia stared at him curiously. “How do you know that? Have you encountered others...like us? Besides General Kenobi and this...Yoda you’ve told me about?” 

He nodded but looked away, and Leia knew instinctively—or perhaps, she realized with a small thrill, she sensed through the Force—that he didn’t want to tell her anything about that just now. Diplomatically, she let the subject drop, and guided their conversation back to the earlier point. “You were saying my abilities manifest themselves differently?” 

“I think so.” He looked back at her with a speculative smile. “Unlike most of us, your Force sensitivity is incredibly difficult to detect. You seem to cloak it automatically—and almost completely,” he told her. “Now that I _know_ you have the ability to manipulate it, I can sense how strong you are, but a superficial scan of the kind you’ve been practicing would never reveal that information. In fact, even a slightly deeper probe doesn’t tell me anything. To a casual observer, you seem Force-blind.” He shrugged. “I don’t know if I ever would’ve detected your abilities on my own, if Ben hadn’t told me about you. He says you and I are polar opposites in that sense, like two halves of a whole. According to him, before I learned to conceal my presence in the Force, my abilities broadcast themselves like a beacon to any Force-sensitive person in my vicinity.” 

Leia furrowed her brows as she considered Luke’s words, and especially his casual mention of holding conversations with Obi-Wan Kenobi. He’d told her about his return to Dagobah and everything that had happened there, but she still found it all exceedingly strange. She’d seen with her own eyes the moment when the Jedi master had been killed by Darth Vader, and yet Luke spoke of conversations with the old man as if he weren’t dead at all, just... _elsewhere._ Although he’d tried to explain to her how it was possible, the notion of communicating with the dead from some other plane of existence left Leia feeling confused and slightly uneasy. And now, in light of the information Luke had shared with her about Darth Vader’s final moments, she feared the prospect of a spectral version of the Sith lord trying to communicate with him again or—gods forbid!—with Leia herself. She shuddered and decided to steer the conversation back to safer territory. 

“I’m still not sure I even truly understand any of this stuff, Luke,” she confessed. “I know a little about what it is, but how is it some are able to turn it on and off so readily?”

Luke shifted on his seat, drawing his legs up and bracing his forearms on his knees as he pondered her question. “I don’t know if it’s a case of turning it on or off,” he said, lacing his fingers together and seeming to contemplate his steepled thumbs. “I’m starting to think that Force sensitivity is on more of a...spectrum. On the low end, some people are completely blind to it, while on the high end there are those capable of learning to manipulate it effectively, and even achieving mastery of it. But then, there are lots of people somewhere in between.”

“And you and I are…?”

“Definitely on the high end,” he said with certainty, and then turned his head to give her a thoughtful look. “You know, I think Han may be one of those in between. Probably on the very low end of the spectrum, if there is such a thing. But I think he shows tendencies towards having _some_ ability.”

Leia snorted in disbelief. “Well, don’t mention that to _him._ ”

Luke gave a low chuckle. “Oh, I know better, trust me. I’ve known him as long as you have, and it’s not hard to imagine how he’d react, considering he’s never been what you would call _reserved_ with his opinion on the subject.” They shared knowing smiles, then Luke leaned forward again, his tone turning earnest. “Seriously, though. You've seen him fly. Sometimes I think he actually _could_ do it with his eyes closed. And you've seen him pull that blaster, aim and fire it before you could blink…." 

"He'd say that's down to skill and practice,” Leia pointed out.

"And I'd say skill and practice can only take you so far,” Luke countered, shrugging one shoulder. He heaved a sigh and sat upright once more, crossing his legs and straightening his back. “Anyway, speaking of practice, we still have a little time left….” He raised one eyebrow pointedly at his sister. 

Leia nodded her acquiescence as she settled once more into a meditative posture. Although she was new to the ways of the Force, she’d always been disciplined and hard-working when it came to learning new skills, and she planned to treat this new endeavor just the same.

Luke nodded in approval as he watched her prepare. “Okay, this time, don’t try to filter anything out. There’s so much life out there, just take it all in, open yourself to it and let it flow around you. You’ll still be able to find him, but you should also be able to tell me roughly where he is.” 

Closing her eyes again, Leia did as Luke directed, opening her mind to the Force and attuning her senses once more to the myriad of scents and sounds surrounding her. The forest was teeming with countless forms of life, their merging primal energies flowing to her, _through_ her, in a kaleidoscope of ever-changing waves. She breathed deeply the sharp scent of pine and the heady aroma of cedar, mingled with soft floral perfumes emanating from the myriad of wildflowers carpeting the forest floor. Trills and warbles echoed overhead, faint rustlings stirred in the underbrush, and even the trees themselves seemed to thrum and pulse with life. She reached out further, delving deeper into the ancient forest at her back, to where the trees were fewer in number but more colossal in size, to where the undergrowth thinned and the upper reaches opened to the Ewok village high above the ground. There she found sentient life in abundance, signatures she could easily recognize as belonging primarily to Ewoks and humans, though she could detect many others. Stretching out with her senses, Leia skimmed lightly over the roiling mass of life, trying to identify species, as well as tuning in to emotion, in an effort to sense the general mood and intent of the entire population. In addition to many Ewoks and humans, Leia could detect smaller numbers of Sullustans, Shifala and Mon Calamari, as well as Tarro, Selonian and Adarian people, among dozens of others. Most of the energies Leia could detect seemed to be in high spirits, too; cheerful, excited, determined. And virtually all of them were in motion—swarming over every level of the village and scattered throughout the forest floor, as well as atop the tall durasteel landing platforms where spacefaring ships perched in readiness for their next assignments. For the hundredth time since the Battle of Endor, Leia felt amazed and full of wonder at the sheer variety of sentient beings who had come together in opposition to the Emperor and his oppressive regime. 

Scanning over the bustling population, it wasn’t long before she located Han’s unique energy signature once more, then broke into a delighted grin. “He’s on his way up here,” she said, unable to disguise the happy anticipation in her voice. When she opened her eyes, Luke’s answering grin told her that the announcement came as no surprise. 

“I guess we’d better wrap it up, then,” he said affably. “And change the subject.” 

Leia nodded her agreement, and then reached out on impulse to cover Luke’s hand with her own. “Listen, Luke. I want to thank you,” she said, holding his gaze. “It means so much to me, to be able to share this with you, and for you to be the one to guide me.” 

He ducked his head with a shy smile, a familiar mannerism she’d always found especially endearing. “I guess that’s what big brothers are supposed to do?” he ventured, giving her hand a light squeeze before releasing it, then leaning back on straightened arms to regard her with open affection. 

“ _Big_ brother?” Leia’s eyebrows rose and she eyed him curiously as he stretched out his legs and crossed them at the ankles. With the late-afternoon sun shining on his face, she thought he looked happier and more relaxed than she’d seen him in months. “Do you know for sure you were born first?” 

“I’m tempted to say yes,” he replied. “But actually it’s just a feeling. A really strong feeling,” he amended, giving her a meaningful look. “I hope to learn more soon, and I’ll let you know.” 

Leia nodded, opting to leave it at that, and they settled into companionable silence, sitting side-by-side on the edge of the rocky precipice, gazing out over the forested peaks and valleys below. 

“It truly is a spectacular view,” Luke commented after a moment. “How did you happen to find your way up to this place?”

“Han spotted it from the cockpit, as he was coming in to land after the recon to Mosswood,” Leia replied, referring to the former Imperial outpost on the far side of the Endor moon that had been cleared by Alliance troops on the day following the battle. 

“And I suppose this is where you two have been disappearing to every evening?” 

There was no trace of teasing in Luke’s voice but, glancing over at him, Leia spotted the glint in his eye that said he was expending some effort to maintain a neutral tone and expression. She felt a warm blush touch her cheeks. “It’s become a real haven for us,” she admitted, fighting down a flutter of mild embarrassment. Luke already knew the depth of her feelings for Han; there was no reason for her to be coy about it now. “It seems to be the only place apart from the _Falcon_ where we can be together without everyone staring at us or giving us... _looks.”_

“What do you mean? You’re not getting hassled, are you?” Luke squinted at her, sounding genuinely baffled by that suggestion. “I don’t know anyone who hasn’t been rooting for you two to get together for _years.”_

Leia winced slightly at that revelation, imagining the sort of gossip and speculation about her personal life that might be bandied about amongst the pilots and techs of Rogue squadron. “No, no one’s hassling us. It’s just… everyone seems so _interested_. It’s a little unnerving.” 

“Ah,” Luke smiled in understanding. “Everyone loves a good love story.” 

_Love story._ Leia marveled at that phrase. If anyone had referred to her relationship with Han in that context even as recently as eight standard months ago, she’d have them sent them straight to medical for a psychological evaluation. In the first year of their acquaintance, there had been absolutely nothing in their sometimes amicable, often antagonistic, and always mercurial relationship that suggested a romance in the making. Han could be arrogant, irreverent and downright irascible, and in those early days he seemed to thrive on demonstrating those qualities all at once, and to delight in driving her crazy. But it was his steadfast refusal to commit to the Rebellion, the cause closest to her heart, that had been the real sticking point for Leia, and it was the main reason she’d fought so hard against the powerful attraction that had always existed between them. He was most certainly _not_ the type of man she’d ever envisioned herself with, let alone the sort she thought she could ever love or fully trust. Indeed, up until their harried escape from Hoth and the transformative journey to Bespin, she’d been in complete denial that their relationship could ever progress beyond mere friendship. 

But somewhere along the line, between moments of companionship and contrariety, through agreeable discourse and impassioned altercations, she had fallen in love with the roguish Corellian, and he with her. She’d discovered that, in addition to his more infuriating qualities, he could be generous, benevolent, and surprisingly sensitive. He also possessed a sharp intelligence and a nimble wit that Leia found especially attractive, provided he wasn’t using either of those traits against her. And although his friends were relatively few in number, he was capable of fierce loyalty to them and—to Leia’s surprise—deep commitment, too. They’d been through so much together over the years and he’d proved his devotion over and over again, through selfless actions that belied the egocentric, self-serving persona he displayed to everyone else. And now, despite her early misgivings, Han truly was the person she loved and trusted most in the entire galaxy, and she simply couldn’t imagine herself with anyone else. 

It was a good story, she had to admit, with all the classic elements: plenty of drama, ample discord, and a touch of angst, yet with a powerful message about the enduring qualities and mysterious complexities of love.  


“You didn’t seem surprised,” Leia noted quietly, glancing at her brother. 

“Surprised about what?” Luke queried.

“When I told you how I felt about Han. You didn’t seem the least bit surprised.”

Luke offered a wry smile. “Well, that’s because I already knew,” he stated simply. “I think _everyone_ did. Even Han, although it only seemed to make you angry whenever he pointed it out.” 

Leia couldn’t control the exasperated rolling of her eyes. “He was just so damn _cocky_ about it,” she complained, drawing her legs up and wrapping her arms around her shins. “He acted like it was a foregone conclusion, long before I’d even made up my mind.” 

Luke’s amused expression told Leia that he sided with Han on that particular point, but he wisely opted not to voice those thoughts. “After what happened on Bespin,” he said instead, “there was no question. We were all worried about Han, of course, but you...well, even if you hadn’t said anything, it was clear you’d lost more than a friend.”

Leia propped her chin on her knees, musing over her brother’s astute observations. It was true; in the aftermath of their escape from Cloud City, she couldn’t have concealed the depth of her grief and distress even if she’d tried, and it must have been clear to any observer that things between herself and Han had changed significantly in the forty-odd days between their evacuation from Echo Base and her arrival at the Alliance rendezvous point on the Outer Rim. In any case, Chewbacca had witnessed the transformation of their relationship at close quarters, and Lando hadn’t known things between her and Han had ever been any different. Then, before she’d left the fleet to join her friends on Tatooine in preparation for infiltrating Jabba’s palace, Leia had confided in those among High Command whom she counted as friends—Carlist Rieekan and Mon Mothma—but, like Luke, they hadn’t seemed very surprised either. By the time she’d returned to the fleet with Han in tow, their relationship had become the subject of much good-natured gossip amongst Alliance personnel, who no doubt noticed that the infamous verbal sparring between the Corellian and the last princess of Alderaan had taken on an altogether different tenor. 

“I felt as if I’d lost something...fundamental,” Leia confessed, meeting Luke’s gaze once more. “After Alderaan—” She faltered for a moment, glancing away as she struggled to move past the memories and put her feelings into words. “For a long time after that, I felt so _hollow_ and disconnected.” She looked back at Luke. “But you and Han and Chewie gave me back something I thought I’d lost forever.” 

_True confession time_ , Leia thought. She’d never been in the habit of pouring her heart out to anyone, but somehow it felt right to reveal details of these vulnerabilities to Luke, to let him in just a little more. They’d always been close, but knowing that he was her brother, that they’d shared a womb and then been robbed of the opportunity to grow up together, she felt the need to draw him closer, to try to make up for some of what they’d lost. Glancing over at him, she saw that he was waiting for her to continue. She bit her lip, feeling unaccountably shy, but still determined to lay her heart bare. 

“And then, as things... _developed_ with Han,” she resumed, “I discovered something new, something I didn’t even know I wanted or needed in my life.” Absently, she brushed her fingertips across her lips, thinking of the terrible moment on Cloud City when Han had been forcibly dragged away from their last, desperate kiss. “When he was taken, it felt as if a part of _me_ had been torn away and, unless I got him back, I’d never be whole again.” She winced. “I know that sounds a little pathetic—” she began in a guarded tone.

“Not at all,” Luke interjected quietly, his voice warm with understanding. “It sounds remarkably similar to some of the things Han said about you.” 

“About _me?”_ Leia marveled, feeling intrigued and just a little amazed at hearing further evidence of Han’s new emotional openness. Not for the first time, she wondered if his sudden sentimentality had something to do with his continuing recovery from hibernation sickness—or if his close brush with death had simply wrought more permanent changes to his character. “When were you talking to Han about me?” 

“A few days ago, when you were caught up in meetings all day with the chiefs and elders. We finally had a chance to catch up and I may have, uh, quizzed him a little.” 

“Quizzed him?” Leia echoed, feeling a quiver of trepidation at Luke’s tone of voice. Suddenly, the notion of Luke being privy to more details about her relationship with Han didn’t seem like such a great idea. 

Luke had the grace to look slightly abashed. “I may have accidentally asked about his, um, intentions.” There was no mistaking the self-conscious flush that tinted Luke’s face. “I mean, what his long-term plans are.” 

“You _what?”_ Leia demanded, fixing him with an outraged glare. She felt a flush of mortification warming her own cheeks now and she straightened up to give her brother a less-than-playful shove to the shoulder. “Of all the—! What were you—? Luke, how _could_ you! As if I don’t get enough of that patriarchal attitude from Carlist. Just because you’re my brother doesn’t mean—” 

“Wait, wait, _wait,_ Leia, ” he pleaded, laughing. “It’s not how it sounds. I didn’t sit him down with the intention to have that kind of conversation. It just kind of _happened.”_

Leia really did not appreciate Luke’s explanation or his laughing response to her objections. In all the years she’d known him, they’d never had a serious disagreement, but she had a feeling they were about to have one now. “Oh, and you just _accidentally_ asked him what his long-term plans are for our relationship? Don’t you think that’s something he and I ought to have a chance to discuss first?” 

Belatedly realizing that Leia was actually offended, Luke sobered and reached out a calming hand. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to make light of it. And, honestly, I wasn’t trying to butt in. We were just talking about everything that’s happened since we left Hoth.” He paused, seeming to measure her reaction to his words. “You’ve got to remember, Leia...before all of _this,_ the last time I saw you two together was on Echo Base, when he was driving you _especially_ crazy and you were giving him hell. And before that, he was always talking about leaving to deal with Jabba. So I guess I just wanted to hear him say for sure he’d be staying on with the Alliance now. It was an innocent question,” Luke assured her. “He just, ah, took the opportunity to enlighten me as to his feelings for _you,_ too, in case I was wondering. That’s all.” 

Leia relaxed a little, feeling slightly mollified by his explanation. Even if she found it difficult to picture Han making open declarations of love for her, she supposed she could imagine how that conversation had developed and she could also see why, if Han were going to confide such things to anyone besides Chewie, it would be Luke. After all, she’d just been doing precisely the same thing. 

“You know,” Luke mused aloud a few moments later, “I don’t think Han really expected us to come after him? When we were talking the other day, he thanked me again for my part in his rescue, and I got the impression that he’s still trying to wrap his head around the fact he has so many people who genuinely care about him.” Luke squinted at Leia as the lowering afternoon sun slanted its rays across their lofty perch. “Not just Chewie, but all of us. And especially you. He’s amazed you didn’t give up. That you fought to get him back, and you risked so much.” He gave her a warm smile. “He really loves you, Leia, and he’s not messing around.” He held up a forestalling hand as Leia opened her mouth to speak. “I know _you_ know that,” he smiled, “but it was nice for me to hear it in so many words. I know how important he is to you, and I wouldn’t want to see you hurt.” 

Leia didn’t know whether to be humbled by Luke’s forthright display of concern for her wellbeing, or chagrined by the implication that emotional aspects of her relationship with Han had been so openly discussed outwith her presence. With an inner wince, she recognized her own hypocrisy, and then decided to endure the discomfort of the topic a moment longer, for the sake of offering her brother some reassurance. “I didn’t mean to imply that I would fall apart if things between me and Han don’t work out,” she clarified. “I’m not as fragile as that, I hope.”

“Quite the opposite.” Leia saw the look of admiration in Luke’s clear blue eyes. “You’re incredibly strong, and one of the bravest people I know. I’m proud to call you my sister.”

Leia felt a swell of affection for him, and a deep appreciation for his plainspoken communication style. He really was so easy to be with, so caring, and so... _uncomplicated._ Spending time in his company was not only pleasant; it was refreshing to her soul. She offered him a fond smile and gave his shoulder a gentle bump with her own. “I’m pretty proud, too,” she confirmed. Then, feeling she’d had quite enough of misty sentimentality for one afternoon, she decided to lighten the mood a bit. “ _And_ it’s a bonus to know I have a brother who’s a Jedi knight. There may be occasions in future when those mind tricks prove useful. This _is_ Han Solo we're talking about, after all. I may need to become a Jedi knight just to keep him in line.”

Luke chuffed in amusement. “I’m not sure even a Jedi _master_ would be able to accomplish that.” He glanced over Leia’s shoulder and gave a little nod of his head. “Speaking of Han….” 

Twisting around on her seat, Leia saw Han’s familiar form emerging from the shadows of the distant forest at their backs. She turned back around to see Luke climbing to his feet. As he glanced down to brush the dust from his trousers, she saw the moment when he caught sight of the faint marks scored across the surface of the flat rock upon which she sat. Though the three Aurebesh characters had been made days ago and had faded from the effects of wind and rain, they were still visible, especially when viewed from directly above. Too late, Leia stretched her legs out to cover them, and then clapped a hand over her eyes. “ _Don’t,_ ” she warned Luke, already bracing herself for the inevitable teasing comment. She dropped her hand and gave him what she hoped was a stern glare. “Just...don’t.” 

“ _Han loves Leia_?” Luke gaped for a moment, clearly struggling to contain his laughter. “Okay, which one of you is the hopeless romantic?” 

Leia bit one corner of her mouth and gave a noncommittal shrug. “There are some things not even the Force will make me reveal.” 

“You two are so cute,” Luke grinned.

Leia rolled her eyes and gave an exaggerated groan. “Oh, gods, _shut up._ ” 

With a broad smile, Luke leaned down to drop a farewell kiss atop Leia’s braided head. “Don’t worry, sis. Han’s got his blaster with him. I won’t say a word.” 

Leia swiveled around on her seat to watch him go, and the smile on her face only broadened when she saw him stop halfway to the tree line to speak with Han. The Corellian was clearly in high spirits; she could see the flash of his grin from where she sat, and he appeared to launch straight into regaling Luke with some tale or other, gesturing animatedly back towards the forest, and then grinning along with Luke as the younger man broke into loud and boisterous laughter that echoed across the plateau. Han continued with his story, forming a circle over his head with his upraised arms, as if showing the measurement of something, and then holding up a pinkie finger, drawing another guffaw from Luke. 

Watching the two men laughing and talking together, Leia felt a surge of love for them both, and a powerful sense of _belonging._ It was always a thing of wonder, when she took time to ponder over it, how she and they—and Chewie, too—had come to be so close, and to mean so much to each other. Despite their diverse personal histories and the tragic circumstances that had brought them into contact with one another, they’d managed to piece together new lives from the shattered remains of the ones they’d lost. Gazing at Han and Luke now, and listening to their distant voices raised in camaraderie and mirth, Leia’s peaceful mind finally supplied the word for a notion she hadn’t allowed herself to contemplate fully since the destruction of Alderaan. 

_Family._

She smiled. 

It was a thing of wonder, indeed.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this story was taken from the song "In Dreams" by Ben Howard. We love him. :D


End file.
